As one of four components of an Android system, a broadcast is an inter-process communication mechanism, and is widely used in many operating systems. The broadcast may be used to transmit data, send a notification, and the like. However, because the broadcast is widely used, some unavoidable problems arise. For example, when an application runs on a background, although the application is temporarily not used by a user, the application can frequently receive a broadcast, and implement self-running by using the broadcast. This causes power consumption of a terminal device.